falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Dogmeat (Fallout 4)
|level =1→ |tag skills =Immobilize |derived =HP: 150 + (Player Level x 5) 持ち運び可能重量: 150 lbs |actor =River |dialogue = |baseid = |refid = |footer = ''Fallout Shelter版 }} Dogmeat is a German Shepherd Dog living in the Commonwealth in 2287. He will be named dog until the Sole Survivor speaks to Mama Murphy about his true name during When Freedom Calls, or until Nick Valentine reveals his name during Getting a Clue. Background A typical Commonwealth canine, Dogmeat is capable of tracking a man's scent for miles. While he doesn't have a real owner, he is a faithful and loyal companion to those he accompanies. During the time that the Sole Survivor was cryogenically frozen in Vault 111, Dogmeat assisted Nick Valentine on a number of cases, and also accompanied Preston Garvey and his group of settlers on their way to Concord. When the group was ambushed by raiders, Preston sent Dogmeat to search for help in nearby Sanctuary Hills, patiently waiting at the Red Rocket truck stop for someone to come along and lend a hand. When the Survivor arrives, they can choose to adopt Dogmeat, who will accompany them on their travels throughout the Commonwealth. Dogmeat's remarkable senses and tracking abilities come into good use when the Sole Survivor searches for Kellogg. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * When first encountered at Red Rocket truck stop, an objective entitled "Greet the dog" will appear in the "Miscellaneous" section of the "Quests" tab in the player character's Pip-Boy. The objective is completed when the player character first initiates a 'conversation' with Dogmeat. * Like every companion character, the Sole Survivor can command Dogmeat to do certain tasks, such as commanding him to go to a certain location of the Survivor's choosing or fetching an item for the player character. Equipment Dogmeat can be equipped with a variety of cosmetic items. Effects of player's actions * Dogmeat is found at a Red Rocket truck stop southeast of Sanctuary Hills and can be recruited as a companion. * If Dogmeat isn't already the Sole Survivor's companion, he will be called by Nick Valentine with a whistle during the quest Getting a Clue. * By reading the Astoundingly Awesome Tales, the Sole Survivor can boost Dogmeat with perks, which reduce damage dealt to him. Range of interests Dogmeat loves the Sole Survivor unconditionally, and thus is neither negatively nor positively influenced by their actions. As of the base game, he is the only companion, aside from temporary followers during quests, who is considered to be truly neutral. Inventory Notes Appearances This Dogmeat appears in Fallout 4 and Fallout Shelter. Behind the scenes * Dogmeat is modeled after River, a female German Shepherd, owned by Michelle Burgess who is the wife of Joel Burgess, Senior Designer at Bethesda Softworks.Michelle Burgess Twitter * Dogmeat's name is undoubtedly an homage to previous Fallout titles, although there is no evidence to suggest that he is in any way related to any of the dogs from those titles. * Originally the Sole Survivor was going to be able to have a full-fledged companion (such as Nick Valentine) as well as Dogmeat as a companion simultaneously, for a total of 2 companions, like with Fallout 3's version or ED-E/Rex in Fallout: New Vegas. This was scrapped due to the risk of this system breaking. * In the movie "A Boy and his dog", the main character 'Vic' would use the name 'Dogmeat' whenever he wanted to insult the dog. Strangely, dialogues revolving around this system (such as companions commenting when Dogmeat is hurt, or Vault 81's security asking about "what about his/her friend and dog?") are still left in. Bugs * In Survival mode, there is no quest marker to heal Dogmeat when he is downed as there is with other companions. * In Survival mode, Dogmeat's carry weight is set as 25 by default, and will be increased to 150 when Dogmeat has a piece of equipment on (i.e. any bandana, armor, or dog collar). Welding goggles do not count. Gallery DogFO4.png|Dogmeat in the ''Fallout 4'' trailer Doghouse Fo4 Dogmeat.png|Dogmeat in his custom built doghouse Fo4-stand-concept.jpg|A Brotherhood paladin, the Sole Survivor, Dogmeat and Preston Garvey. Dogmeat equipped items.jpg|Dogmeat with equipped items Fo4 Dogmeat's trick.png|"Bunny" trick References de:Dogmeat (Fallout 4) en:Dogmeat (Fallout 4) es:Albóndiga (Fallout 4) fr:Canigou (Fallout 4) hu:Dogmeat (Fallout 4) ko:도그미트 (폴아웃 4) pl:Ochłap (Fallout 4) pt:Dogmeat (Fallout 4) ru:Псина (Fallout 4) uk:Псина (Fallout 4) zh:狗肉（辐射4） Category:Dog characters Category:Fallout 4 companions